Abbys Really gone!
by RebekahMarie2011
Summary: This is a short fanfic written for abby, our favorite gothic forensic specialist. Abby learns a part of Gibbs past with jennys murdered. if only she knew she wouldnt live to learn the entire truth...Gabby
1. Chapter 1

Abby's Really Gone?!?

"_Shepard was your boos, but Jenny was my friend, Gibbs."_

Those words still burned in his mind as he stood staring into her cold,

abandoned lab. He would never forget that moment in her lab, the day after

Jenny had been murdered in L.A.

"_You were always my favorite, Abbs." He knew he should have been with her. He shouldn't have let her go home alone. Ever since that rainy night after Kate was murdered when Ari shot into her lab, he had been keeping a closer eye on her. She was special, and he didn't want to loose her too. Now, She was gone forever._

(24 hours earlier)

Gibbs walked into Abby's lab, greeted by the sound of Android Lust playing semi-softly in the background. Abby was standing in front of the computer looking through the crime scene photos and sipping on a caf-pow. It was her most favorite non-alcoholic drink. He set one on the desk in front of her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Whada ya got for me Abbs?"

"Blood."

"Whose?"

"Jenny's." Most of the things in her blood were normal. Except one." Gibbs gave Abby his 'don't make me say please' look. "She had a bun in the oven. She was pregnant Gibbs."

Gibbs stormed out of Abby's lab and headed down to Autopsy to see if Ducky had anything for him. As he headed for the door, he said "Good job Abbs." Abby smiled as he walked out of her lab. _'Damn he looks sexy.'_ Flashbacks of their secret, passion-filled nights of making love on his couch flashed through her head. Keeping their relationship a secret wasn't easy. She always had trouble keeping secrets like that, but, she knew if she told, and jenny found it, it would have been 'bye bye Abby' and possibly 'bye bye Gibbs'. He and jenny weren't married though. They divorced last year when their careers relied on them not being married.

Later on that night, Abby came into the squadroom to find Gibbs sitting at his desk finishing up some paperwork.

"Gibbs. You okay?"

"Yeah Abbs."

"No you're not. You're holding something back…" She looked at him. The night Kate died, he had been holding things from her. "What are you holding back?"

"Nothing Abbs…"

"Yes you are!" Abby yelled. She hardly ever raised her voice in anger toward her silver-haired special agent. Gibbs put the paperwork aside, took off his glasses, and walked around to face her.

"You are right Abby, I am holding something back. I..I want to tell you but..

"But, you're not what?"

"Daddy!" A girl ran out of the elavator, followed by another girl that looked identical to her. "Daddy!" They both had long red wavy hair and green-blue eyes. They ran over to Gibbs and wrapped their arms around him. They were both about 12 years old.

"Hey! There are my gorgeous girls! How was school? He leaned over and gave them a hug.

"School was fine daddy." Abby kept looking from the girls to Gibbs and back to the girls.

"Gibbs, who are they and why are they calling you daddy?"

"These two gorgeous girls are my twin daughters, Rebekah and Elizabeth. Bekah and Ellie for short. Abby stood in shock for a few seconds, then squealed.

"I can't believe it! Little Gibblets!" She gave each of the girls a hug. Abby then pulled Gibbs aside.

"Whos the mom?"

"What?"

"Who is their mother, Gibbs?"

"Who do ya think?"

"……Jenny?"

"Yup."

"Oh gosh. It must be hard on them. On you."

"It was at first, buts its slowly getting better."

"I'm glad…well, im gonna head home for the night. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye girls!"

"Bye Abby!"

"Bye Abbs."

"Bye Gibbs." Abby walked out of the squadroom and into the elavator. Gibbs gathered this things and the girls and headed home for the night.

3 a.m. the next morning, Gibbs cell started going off. He reached over to the nightstand, grabbed it and answered. "Yeah…Gibbs."

"Agent Gibb, Seargent Stickler. You may want to get down here."

"Whats up? Dead Marine? Midshipman?"

"Your Forensic Specialist?

"She in trouble?"

"Abby? Well, sort of…Shes been murdered."


	2. Rebekah Who?

**Gibbs and the other team members arrived at the scene 20 minutes later with **

**a heavy heart. First Kate, then Jenny, now Abby. As the team gathered around her **

**cold, wet, partially burned body, they all began to tear up. Abby was a bubbly, **

**loveable women who loved everyone and hardly ever held a grudge. Who would be so **

**mad at her to kill her?**

**Tony knelt down beside her body. The black hair had partially singed, the features **

**burned from the face. He touched the hair, which was uncharacteristically down **

**instead of in her signature pigtails.**

"**Dinozzo, help McGee and Ziva process the scene. Me and Ducky can it here."**

"**Got it boss." Tony left and Gibbs knelt down beside Abby's cold, lifeless body.**

"**I'm so sorry Abbs." All of the good times he had flashed through his head. No **

**matter what mood he had been in, She could always make him feel better and out a **

**little hop in his step. **

**They brought everything back to NCIS and began to work it as any other case. **

**Ziva took the evidence down to Abby's lab and said "hey Abby can you…" Then, she **

**remembered that Abby was gone. She sat the evidence down on the floor of the lab **

**and walked over to the stand where Bert was perched, waiting to be picked up and **

**squeezed. Ziva picked him up and then sat down in front of the large chemical cooler **

**and began to cry. She had began to grow close to Abby over the past few years. She **

**was going to miss her so much. **

"**Hi…can you help me?" Ziva looked up to see a young women dressed in a **

**casual dressy outfit holding a box of things. She had long wavy red hair and deep **

**green eyes. She looked so familiar, but Ziva wasn't able to place her. **

"**Sure...I'm Ziva David. Nice to meet you." Ziva got up and wiped her eyes. **

**She held out her hand and the girl shook it.**

"**I know who you are. I'm Rebekah Shepard. I'm going to be doing the **

**forensic work on Abby's case." Her name threw Ziva for a loop. "Are you related to **

**Jenny Shepard? She has a 12 year old daughter with the same last name…" Rebekah **

**nodded. She was my twin sister. When the twins were born, she named one after me **

**and one after mom. People get me confused with her a lot. Its okay, really." **

"**Oh…now I understand…" Ziva helped her unpack her things and told about **

**the team, what to expect from Tony, Gibbs, Ducky. They talked for a few hours about **

**the job, Jenny, the girls. Meanwhile, upstairs in the squad room, the team was trying **

**to find their missing forensic specialist. They weren't going to believe she was dead **

**until every test that could possibly be ran confirmed that it was her. **

"**Gibbs, tell me its not true. Tell me its not Abby." McGee had tears in his**

**eyes. "McGee its not Abby. I promise you that." Just as he turned to go get a cup of **

**coffee, he saw Abby walking into the squad room with bloody clothes and her hair a **

**mess.**

"**Help me Gibbs." Abby stood there by the desks. Her hair was in a mess, her **

**makeup smeared. Her clothes were filthy and torn, and she had multiple cuts and **

**lesions all over. Gibbs walked over and took her into his arms. The minute she was in **

**his embrace, she began to cry. **

"**Shh Abby. You'll be okay now I promise. I'll never let you out of my site like that again…"**

"**Gibbs…it was horrible. Me and my sister were walking home, and they came **

**up behind us. Took us into the bushes…and…he…he raped me. The other **

**kidnapped my sister…left me for dead. We have to find them. We have to find my **

**sister.**

"**That bastard raped you?" this made Gibbs furious. No one hurt his Abby. No **

**one. That was like hurting one of his girls. "We…we found your sister, Abbs."**

"**You did? Is…Is She okay?" Abby looked at Gibbs with tears falling down her **

**cheeks. He wrapped a blanket around her shoulders and sat her down in the chair at **

**his desk. He hated having to give her bad news like this, but, he knew he had too. "We **

**believe that we found your sister. LEO's found her behind a bush in Georgetown. **

**There was no evidence of a rape, but she was wearing a skirt, so we will have to wait **

**on conformation of that. She's dead Abby. The facial features were burned from her **

**face. Everyone thought it was you. What was she doing with your ID Abby?" Abby **

**began to cry. **

"**We have identical purses, so I guess I picked up the wrong one. I never **

**thought about that until now…She's…She's really dead?" Gibbs motioned to McGee, **

**who came over. **

"**Abby, We need you to come down to Autopsy to identify her. Are you willing **

**to do that for us?" Abby nodded and they headed down to Autopsy. Meanwhile, **

**upstairs, Ms. Shepard was up in the squadroom telling Ziva and Tony her findings.**

"**When I first began to go over the evidence, I wasn't for sure where to start, so I took **

**the black light over the clothes that was on the victim…"**

"**Abby's Sister."**

"**What?"**

"**The victim is Abby's sister." Ziva corrected her.**

"**Oh…Okay. I'm sorry to hear that. As I was examining the clothes, I found **

**traces of semen. So I was able to isolate the DNA. It belongs to a Mike Earstien. She **

**stuck a sticky note to Tony's jacket. Here's his current address." Ziva and Tony **

**grabbed their weapons and headed to the door, calling Gibbs.**

"**Hey Boss. Shepard found traces of semen on Abby's sisters clothes. Traced it to a **

**Mike Earstein."**

"**Bring him in."**

"**On our way now boss."**

"**Tell my ex sister in law that she did a good job."**

**Tony and Ziva arrived at Mike's house about 15 minutes later. He was out in the **

**front yard. When they got out of the car, he turned around. "Can I help you?"**

**They showed him their badges. **

"**Where were you one Monday night between 8 pm and 10 pm?"**

"**I was here."**

"**Is there anyone that can verify that?"**

"**No. My wife was on a business trip in California…Why?"**

"**We found traces of your semen on the clothes of a dead women that had just enlisted **

**in the guard."**

"**That's impossible. I've only had sex with my wife."**

"**Then you wouldn't mind giving us a DNA sample." Tony was looking around **

**the garage and found a trash bag that had some clothes hanging out of them. They **

**had blood and grass stains on them. **

"**Oh…hey. Lookie here…Been playing a rough game of baseball lately?"**

"**Hey! You have no…" Ziva spun him around and cuffed him.**

"**You are under arrest for the murder and rape of Angelea Sciuto." As she **

**walked him to the car and read him his Miranda rights, Tony gathered the trash bag **

**that contained the clothes and put them in the trunk. Gibbs was gonna have a field **

**day with him.**


	3. Chapter 3

"_Help me Gibbs."_

Abby stood in the squad room, covered in blood, her hair a mess and her clothes

ripped and torn. The team all stood in shock. Gibbs put down his cup of coffee, walked over

to Abby and hugged her gently, thankful and relieved that she was alive. He released her and

guided her over to Ziva's desk chair who then wrapped a blanket around her and handed her

a hot cup of tea that she had just made. The team circled around her, and Gibbs knelt down

in front of her.

"Can you tell me what happened to you Abby?" Abby took a drink of tea and began.

" I was going to my car, down in the parking garage, when a masked guy came out

of the shadows and grabbed me from behind. He put his hand over my mouth so I couldn't

scream, and held a knife to my throat, threatening me." She paused. "He…He put me in a

van, like we use for stake outs. He had someone else driving the van. By the scent that I was

smelling, it was a women. He told her to drive, and then he…he…." She paused as

flashbacks ran through her head. "He raped me." She broke down into tears at the horrible

memory. Gibbs hugged her, as did the other agents.

"We will find who did this to you, Abby. And when we do, I will personally kick his ass."


End file.
